The first night
by wolflover21
Summary: It's been too long since Haruhi and Tamaki could spend time alone together since their arrival in America, however one rainy night is about to change that. Rated M for sexual content.


**The first night**

_(Rated M for sexual content.)_

**XXX**

"That's it! All of you, get out!"

Haruhi shouted for what felt like the hundredth time where she stood with her arms crossed in front of the Host Club, bickering amongst each other of who would get the last piece of cake that was located in her refrigerator. No sooner than Honey had managed to grab a hold of it, Hikaru and Kaoru had intentionally pushed him, making him lose it as he immediately started to cry, making Mori angry and chasing after the twins who refused to let go of it. In the midst of it all, Haruhi had tried to ignore it the best she could while Tamaki had tried to calm them all down, only to get the cake flung at his face when the twins had ended up tripping over a carpet right as Mori had been about to seize them. The pathetic sight of Tamaki with cake and cream all over his face had resulted in them bursting out in laughter along with Honey, resulting in Mori reverting back to his indifferent state as he saw that Honey no longer was crying, thus saving the twins. Just as Haruhi thought they were done with the turmoil however, Tamaki had snapped as it this time was his turn chasing after Hikaru and Kaoru, although that had been it for Haruhi.

Having slammed her study book down at the table before her shouting, she gave all the members a firm stare that gave them all a fright, turning completely silent as none of them liked being scolded by her.

"Why don't you just go back to Japan, all of you! Then I could finally get some peace and quiet around here. Get out, right now!" Haruhi repeated harshly which luckily to her, gave them all the hint that it was best to do what she said for now. The twins especially were worried she'd end up locking her door during daytime if they didn't leave her alone every now and then, therefore they gave in to leaving, though not before sticking their tongues out at Tamaki, who seemed to be excluded from Haruhi's order. As a response Tamaki only gave a mocking grin however, confident of his permissions as Haruhi's boyfriend, closing the door behind Mori as he was the last one out. Turning around to face Haruhi with a sigh, he gave a look of fake tiredness, as to sympathy with her.

"Jeez, would you believe those guys? They just don't know when to stop…"

"You too, Tamaki-senpai. I need to study, remember? There's no way I can do it while all of you're in here. Especially not with you. Now out."

Haruhi gave Tamaki an indifferent look as he stared at her with a hurt expression with tears forming in his eyes.

"Ehhh? But… I'm your boyfriend, Haru…"

"I don't care. I told you when we first moved here; I came here to study. Now I'm not going to repeat myself anymore so get out!" Haruhi firmly said while keeping her arms crossed, watching as Tamaki's face turned into a sulking one as he slowly made his way towards the door, mumbling "How rude saying "I don't care"… and here I was thinking I was being such a great boyfriend for having shopped your food today… "

Haruhi rolled with her eyes as she clearly caught his mumbling that was intentionally said loud enough for her to hear. Feeling something nudging at her pants, she looked down to meet two brown eyes and a wagging tail, followed by a low whimpering sound as if Antoinette was asking; "Do I have to go as well?"

"You too, Antoinette. I don't want a dog running around and between my legs when studying. Besides, you should be by your master's side."

"Woof!" Antoinette responded in a jolly manner while eagerly running after Tamaki who had barely stepped outside the door before she was near to run him down by crashing into his legs.

"Whoa, calm down, you." Tamaki said with a tiny laugh that Haruhi caught, somehow feeling a sting of bad conscience once she saw his smiling face. Quickly shaking it off however, she kept her serious stare when Tamaki once again faced her to ask if she was really sure she wanted him to go.

"I'm sure. Close the door after you go, will you?" Haruhi responded firmly, making Tamaki give her an offended look while mumbling "… so cold…" before shutting the door, causing her to give a sigh as she was too used to his usual hurt puppy-like behavior.

"Finally. I really hope it's not going to take me two hours chasing them out of here every time they come to visit. At least Kyouya-senpai is decent enough to only tag along twice a week or so." Haruhi thought out loud while taking a seat back at her desk, flipping back to the page she had been at before she'd been so harshly interrupted.

**XXX**

About two hours had passed by before Haruhi ended up leaning back in her chair, rubbing her eyes as she felt tiredness beginning to take over her. She'd been reading nonstop the whole time, and even she began feeling bored at the endless pages of text in a language she on top of it all only halfway understood. Peeking at her watch to see it was already 10:30 PM, she decided it was enough for the evening as she might as well go to bed, in that way she could wake up refreshed and ready for more studying in the morning. That is, if she would be able to make Tamaki leave as soon as they had finished breakfast however, since they ate all their meals together. Sighing heavily as she realized that wouldn't be an easy task, she unconsciously turned her head to glance at the so called "love-door", connecting their two apartments.

"Maybe I was a little harsh on him after all…" Haruhi mumbled while trying to recall the last time she and Tamaki had really done something together as a couple instead of just having meals together and paying their daily visits to each other, or rather, his daily visits to her she thought, letting out a sigh with a tiny smile. Although he would often annoy her greatly, she knew that deep inside she was happy to have him there. Knowing that had he been staying back in Japan while she was here in America for a whole year, she would have ended up missing him terribly. She even felt herself unconsciously cringing just by the thought of not seeing him for such a long amount of time.

"Really… is it right to fall in love with someone that badly when you never wanted to at all…"

Jumping in her seat, Haruhi flinched as a sudden wave of rain started hammering towards her window, giving her a slight fright as she at first had mistaken it as thunder. Rolling her eyes at her own foolishness, she walked over to the window to peak outside to see that it had begun to both rain and blow terribly. Somehow feeling slightly uncomfortable, Haruhi felt herself hoping in the back of her mind that it wouldn't start to thunder. Not only didn't she want to go through with the whole crap of hiding terrified under a blanket for as long as it lasted again, she didn't really want to have Tamaki come to treat her as his little girlfriend in distress either. Although she had to admit she'd feel safer with him, she still disliked the thought of depending on someone else for her to feel secure, having grown up with her independent mind.

"No doubt if it starts to thunder, Tamaki's going to come rushing in through the door… and if he does, no doubt I'm going to jump into his arms like some scared, little girl…" Haruhi mumbled slightly annoyed under her breath while leaning her forehead on the window, thinking _"Stop raining, stop raining…" _in the back of her mind. "And just how much would that boost his cocky self…" she thought loudly while backing away to cover the window with the curtains, deciding to head to bed, trying to make the best out of the situation.

"_Perhaps if I went to sleep with earplugs on, I won't wake if it should start to thunder…"_ she considered, realizing it was the best she could come up with as she prepared for bed, pulling her nightgown over her head as she finished brushing her teeth and taking her clothes off, throwing them at the nearby chair in the little bathroom. Seating down at her bed, she picked up her cellphone to set the alarm to 8:00 AM, as that was around the time she and Tamaki had agreed to have breakfast every day. Letting her head hit the pillow after having placed the earplugs, she felt the uncomfortable feeling lingering when realizing it was still raining and blowing madly outside, making the walls and roof creak. She had no fear of the wind or creepy sounds followed by it, it was merely the thought that storms like these often was followed by thunder that made her cringe under her blanket, desperately hoping it wasn't so this time.

Trying her best to go to sleep, Haruhi twisted and turned herself around in the bed, trying whatever methods she could think of, everything from counting sheep to breath heavily in and out, anything that would make her at least a bit tired, but no. Somehow she had become wide awake as the hours seemed to pass by, the storm outside not subsiding in the slightest bit. Feeling herself growing from annoyed to angry at her inability to sleep, she decided to try and drink something warm, as she had read somewhere that could give a calming effect and also make her sleepy, she hoped. Peeking at her cellphone to see it was past midnight she let out a grunt while slowly getting out from bed, taking out the earplugs before placing her feet at the floor that had turned chilly throughout the evening. Feeling a chill go through her body, she wrapped her blanket around her as she stumbled out from the bedroom, trying to make her way in the dark towards where the refrigerator was. Having warmed herself some milk, she sipped quietly to it while gazing toward the window, catching a glint of the ongoing storm between the curtains. Feeling a strange taste in her mouth however, she spit out the milk while making small faces, immediately reaching for the milk carton to check what kind of milk Tamaki had bought.

"What is this? Lactose free milk? Jeez, I should have known better than to make that idiot shop groceries for me…this tastes awful." Haruhi sighed while pouring the milk into the sink and the rest of the milk in the carton along with it, as she was sure nobody else in the Host Club liked it either.

"Great, how am I going to have a chance of sleeping now…?" she sighed again while seating back by the kitchen table, still not feeling any hint of tiredness. Flipping her cellphone open, she, not being able to think of anything else, randomly started browsing back and forth between pictures on her cellphone, most of them taken by Hikaru and Kaoru. Hearing how a powerful wind cast made the whole apartment creak for a second made her feel somehow really uncomfortable, thinking it would probably start thundering any second now.

"_I guess it's true like they say… everything's scarier when it's dark… and when you're alone…"_

Another strong wind making the apartment creak made Haruhi cringe where she sat as she annoyingly placed the cellphone down at the desk with a thud, considering a bit before she suddenly slipped off the chair, making her way towards the door. Hesitating at first as she stood silent for a few seconds with her hand at the knob, she then slowly let the blanket slip off her as she turned it around and silently stepped out into the hallway.

Walking the three steps it took to get to the door leading into to Tamaki's room, Haruhi breathed silently as if not to wake anybody, feeling herself a tad nervous at what she was doing. What if he was sleeping? Of course he was sleeping. It was 1:00 AM in the night. How were she supposed to wake him? What if he were actually somebody who got annoyed when being awaked? Then again, who wouldn't be annoyed at being awaked in the middle of the night?

Haruhi's nervosity kept growing as all these questions went through her mind while she hesitantly placed her hand at the door knob. Turning it around to find he hadn't locked it, as she somehow had the feeling he wouldn't, she stepped as quietly as she could into his room, trying not to make a noise. She hadn't really planned for what she would do once she was in there. If she wanted to wake him so that they could just talk or if she wanted to just be in the same room as him so she wouldn't feel alone, she wasn't sure. Though the latter did sound the most explainable to her. If she could just fall asleep, she'd gladly sleep in a chair for all she cared. Just being in the same room as him might actually help, she annoyingly admitted to herself. Though how she was going to explain to him that he would find her sleeping on a chair or on the floor in his room in the morning, she had no idea how to. Just the thought made her feel rather silly and embarrassed, and there and then she regretted her whole decision of coming in here as she felt like wanting to go back to her room before she might end up waking him up and having to explain herself. Though the thought of going back to her bed only to be lying sleepless while feeling frightened by the thought of it possibly starting to thunder again didn't really tempt her.

Moving slowly through the room, Haruhi made sure she wouldn't trip over or bump into something, or do anything in general that could create noise. Walking in the direction she knew Tamaki's bedroom was, she got relieved to see that the door wasn't shut so she didn't have to worry about making noise by opening it. Stopping outside the bedroom, she slowly peeked in to catch Tamaki's sleeping figure in the dark, breathing heavily as he was clearly in a deep sleep. Sighing as she again found herself questioning herself at what she was doing, Haruhi let out a tiny gasp as something furry rubbed against her legs, making her jump where she stood. Looking down to see Antoinette standing beneath her, waving eagerly with her tail, Haruhi bent down to try and push her away before she'd start making whimpering sounds or perhaps even barking.

"No, Antoinette! Go back to bed with you!" Haruhi whispered harshly though to no use as the dog stayed in her position glaring confusingly at her master's girlfriend's weak attempts of trying to push her away.

"Fine, be that way." Haruhi mumbled while stepping inside the bedroom, carefully closing the door behind her as she didn't want to risk Antoinette coming in after her and cause a ruckus. Having shut the door, she turned around to look down at the sleeping Tamaki, lying on his left side facing her, luckily not making any hints of waking. Feeling as her cheeks started becoming hot as she felt herself beginning to blush hard by the whole situation, she slowly made her way over to his bed, without thinking seating gently down next to him. Clueless as to what she was supposed to do next, she felt herself unconsciously staring at his sleeping face, puzzled at how such an energy filled person during daytime could look so incredibly peaceful in his sleep. Slightly smiling at the thought, Haruhi reached out a hand to gently brush some strains of hair away from his face, hunching over him to lean on her other hand as she continued by carefully caressing his hair and skin, enjoying the soothing feeling it seemed to give her. Not bothering to feel silly, her awkwardness briefly disappeared as she felt her own fingers ending at his lips. Gazing at them for a second, she, without thinking bent down to let her lips gently grace against them, enjoying the tickling feeling it gave her as she unconsciously let out a smile while closing her eyes as to take in the full experience of it, getting caught up in her own world for a moment as she moved in to gently press her lips against towards his again. Her smile turned upside down however, as she when opening her eyes found herself staring into a pair of wide open violet eyes, staring shocked at her, making her heart drop in her chest.

"Wh… what …" was all that came out of Tamaki's mouth before he suddenly jerked himself up, causing the two to bump their foreheads into each other, making Haruhi jump up from the bed while clenching her forehead as Tamaki was doing the same, staring at her like he was seeing seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry, I…" Haruhi stuttered while staring just as perplexed back at him, knowing she was blushing like mad as her cheeks were heating up. Staring at each other in complete silence for several seconds, Haruhi suddenly spun around to reach out for the door knob, still rubbing at her forehead that was aching from the impact.

"You're dreaming! I'm not really here, so just go back to sleep!"

About to turn the door knob she felt her pathetic lie had failed when a hand grabbed her arm from behind, pulling her away from the door and back to seating down at the bed, holding her firmly as Tamaki kept his shocked stare at her, causing her to look away as she really couldn't get herself to look at him, feeling beyond embarrassed.

"Haruhi, what is… what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked while staring intently at her, as if it was possible making her blush even harder.

"N… no, I just…" she stuttered with a shaking voice, trying her best to calm herself as she really had no clue how to explain or not to mention get out of this painfully awkward situation.

"I was just a little nervous of the weather, that's all…" she managed to say, thought feeling rather silly as it must have sounded like a really lame excuse.

"The weather? How come? I haven't heard any thundering..?" Tamaki curiously said while giving her a dumbfounded look.

Feeling herself rendered speechless for a bit, Haruhi noticed how his dumbfounded look suddenly turned into a grin as he loosened his hold a little, leaning slightly towards her while slowly starting to caress her arms with his hands, causing Haruhi to finally look at him as she gave him a slight surprised look at this sudden change in behavior.

"Or… could it be you came to me in case it should start thundering…?" he said in a low, teasing tone while gently touching her forehead with his own, giving her that look that would unconsciously make her heart race, making her feel as if it was about to jump out of her chest. This was the last thing she needed; him turning into his cocky and mocking self now out of all times. She wasn't about to let it get to her. Scooting away she tried to come up with something clever to say that could save her, yet all she could think of was to try and act on his stupidity again.

"L… like I said, you're only dreaming. So…let go, will you…?"

Haruhi felt herself unconsciously holding her breath as she awaited his response, not really sure what to expect from him.

"… really?" Tamaki said with a smile, pulling Haruhi closer again, this time making her look straight at him as she felt herself left perplexed at his response. Before getting the time the brace herself, she then felt a pair of warm lips covering hers, while strong arms pulled her in to clench her body tightly towards Tamaki's own.

Raising her hands to grab his shoulders in a reflexive like manner, she could do nothing but to stare at his closed eyes as he locked his lips tightly with hers, not letting her get any air until he'd been kissing her tenderly for several seconds, before slowly pulling away, gazing into her eyes with their faces a few inches from each other. Feeling her heart beat loud enough for him to hear, she was sure of, she felt herself staring intently back at him, feeling her cheeks next to burning up, though despite it all she couldn't suppress the wonderful tickling feeling his kisses would always leave inside her stomach. Somehow she had to use all her willpower not to break into a smile which was an unfortunate side effect the feeling seemed to give her.

"That felt pretty real to me." he said while seeming pretty noncaring about breaking into a big smile himself, leaving Haruhi feeling more flustered than ever. Biting slightly into her lip, she kept her gaze at him while trying to think of what to do, though somehow her mind seemed to have gone clear of all thoughts. Seeing as he peaked at her lips while leaning in to rest his forehead against hers again, she knew he was only awaiting permission to kiss her again.

Damn it! It wasn't like she was about to get out of this situation anyway, least of all without him spending the next days and maybe weeks even mocking her about it. Besides she felt it had been ages since the last time they'd been alone together, and she had to admit it was something she had missed dearly.

Leaning slightly forward to let her lips lightly touch his, she felt how he had taken it as the 'Go ahead' signal as he immediately returned the kiss while grabbing a hold of her head, letting his fingers run through her hair, causing her to let out an unintentional moan, enjoying the pleasuring feeling it gave her mixed with the hot breath of his eager kisses. Lowering her hands to rest on his chest, she only first now seemed to realize that he was barechested, making her flinch a little as she realized how the situation was a lot more intimate than she had considered. No sooner than she had thought so, she flinched again when feeling how he reached out his left hand to grab a hold of her legs, pulling her whole body up in the bed and lying her gently down next to him, all the time while placing soft kisses on her forehead. Carefully lying her down onto her back as if she was a porcelain doll, Haruhi gazed at him with wondering eyes for a second before shutting her eyes tightly as he bent down to playfully snuggle his face towards hers, lightly nibbling at her lips. Somehow Haruhi felt how her entire body had begun to shake from the excitement as well as the feeling of a certain embarrassment, yet pleasure she couldn't suppress. Realizing what he did next, she widened her eyes as she felt how he shifted himself to place his body on top of hers, lying his entire weight on her.

She now felt herself letting out a tiny gasp at the sensation of having his body pressing towards her, and it made her blush like insane. It wasn't helping much as he kept getting carried away with his moves either, placing a trail of kisses on her cheek and down her neck, supporting himself on one arm while holding a firm grip on her head with the other. Slowly reaching up to let her fingers tangle in with his hair, Haruhi by now felt how a certain part between her legs was starting to heat up, and she was panting more heavily than usual. Listening to the delightful silence that was created between them, she noticed how Tamaki had started to become more short of breath as well, as he was at her neck and upper collarbone, covering it with kisses that she felt grew more and more boisterous.

"Haruhi…" he suddenly let out with a low voice, lifting his head to stare back down at her with his warm and gentle eyes that she loved. Staring up at him with blushy red cheeks and slightly flustered, yet calm eyes, she let out a tiny smile that she couldn't keep back from seeing his tender and somewhat anxious self which she thought was really cute.

"What?" she replied in a hoarse tone, giving him a wondering expression in which he leaned down to rub his forehead against hers, before suddenly pausing his movements as he whispered into her ear; "Do you want to make love?"

Frozing in her position, Haruhi felt her eyes widen as she was left completely perplexed at his question, staring into nothing as she felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. Noticing how Tamaki had lift his face to stare directly down at her with blushing cheeks, she forced herself out from her semi-shock as she looked back into his eyes, not entirely sure what to say or do next. Asking herself in her mind if she did want to, the only thing she could come up with as an answer was that she didn't know. After all, she hadn't prepared herself for a situation like this, even though she knew that as she was in a relationship with him, a moment like this would have had to come sooner or later. And even though she felt utterly embarrassed at the thought, she somehow felt how it was okay as long as it was with him.

"Okay…" she whispered, almost out of his hearing range, not daring to look him straight in the eye due to her nervousness.

"We can try…"

Trying not to look as nervous as she was, Haruhi breathed heavily as she gazed up at him with the calmest expression she could manage, though she knew her shivering body gave her away. Noticing how Tamaki's body had become tense too due to his own excitement, she felt a bit relieved for not being the only one nervous between them. Tamaki's blush grew bigger at her response as he gave her a bit of a shocked expression, not really having expected her to give in to it as he had merely asked out of curiosity, though a growing wish of doing it with her had been playing on his mind for quite some time. The fact that she said yes made him unwillingly break into a smile which clearly embarrassed Haruhi even more, staring a tad perplexed at him as she was uncertain of what was coming next.

Seeing as Tamaki closed his eyes to bend his forehead down to rest towards hers again however, she felt a bit more at ease as she knew he did this as a gesture of trying to calm her down, letting his hot breaths from his somewhat heavy pants blend in with hers. Without a word he then graced his lips over her cheek towards her lips in which he covered with a deep kiss, seemingly wanting to consume all of her as he barely let her get a chance to breath, running his fingers up and down her face from her neck to where her first strains of hair gently slipped between his long fingers. Feeling her body heating up by the second, Haruhi kept letting out heavy pants in between his passionate kisses that seemed to arouse him as he let out a smile at her obviously excited self before locking his lips with hers once again.

Despite her awkwardness, Haruhi couldn't help but to enjoy the make out as she realized she was starting to feel more and more comfortable with the situation. Feeling as Tamaki had slipped a hand under her gown, she flinched a bit as it made her blush hard, yet she enjoyed his gentle caresses towards her skin that turned more and more desperate. Carefully breaking his lips from hers, Tamaki slightly raised his head while gazing tenderly down at her while slipping both of his hands under her gown, stroking her passionately which made her let out another unintentional moan, embarrassing her a little. Giving her what looked like a begging expression, Haruhi noticed his hands had moved to grip the gown at the bottom, giving a clear hint of what he wanted. Haruhi felt herself having to consider a little as she felt how some of the embarrassment welled back in how she was about to show herself naked to him for the first time, and the thought made her hesitate a little. After all, it wasn't much of a woman body. What if he got disappointed or even started laughing at her small breasts? They weren't even good for a cleavage.

Tamaki seemed to have noticed her hesisting however, for he gave tiny smile while leaning down to kiss her again, again making her calm down as she figured her worrying was for nothing, knowing this was Tamaki she was thinking about.

"_If he shows any sign of laughing at them however, I'm outta here." _she couldn't help but to think while slowly raising her arms above her head, letting him gently pull the gown of her. Feeling as a big blush spread across her face as she felt the cold air for a second gripping her exposed self, it quickly vanished as Tamaki soon laid back down on top of her, making her feel better as their entire body heats blended in with each other, and she couldn't help but to let out a smile that he didn't see. Somehow she realized that being naked with him wasn't as bad as she first had thought. It almost felt natural. As if this was something they had been doing before. Scoffing a bit at the thought, Haruhi shuddered a bit when feeling Tamaki's fingers gracing at her panties, slightly parting his lips from hers again as he gave her another curios look, still awaiting her permission in which she felt grateful for.

"_Oh, right…"_

Haruhi realized she'd almost forgotten about that part of her clothing. Shyly looking away she quickly let him know she was okay with it by pulling slightly at his fingers that was holding the panties as to help him take them off. Having removed them, Tamaki just dropped them on the floor with a tiny hand gesture before he scooted slightly away to remove his pyjama pants and boxers, causing Haruhi to blush hard again as she ended up looking away, not knowing if it was in her place to be looking at his private parts, although she couldn't help but to feel somewhat curios. Realizing that Tamaki had placed himself at her side instead of back on top of her, Haruhi turned her head to give him curios as well as flustered eyes, seeing as he was staring back at her with tender, yet somewhat flustered eyes himself. They were naked now, and both of them seemed to be rather awkwardly aware of it. Lifting his hand to gently caress her cheek, Tamaki gave her a gentle smile that she couldn't help but to return. Scooting himself closer, he let his forehead touch hers as he slowly moved his hand from her face to caress the skin over her body, giving her a slight shiver as she felt how his fingers graced one of her breasts. Seeing as how his eyes had started to wander across her body, Haruhi again felt a slight nervousness as to what he would think.

"I'm sorry…" she suddenly whispered, staring shyly at him as he looked back at her with a questioning look.

"What for..?"

"… it's just… I don't have much of a feminine body… though you've always known that…" Haruhi said with a tiny laugh as to cover for the shame she suddenly felt, knowing how all the other girls back at Ouran Academy all had far more curves and breasts than she'd ever had. Not that it had ever had really bothered her, but right now as she was exposing her entire self to Tamaki, she couldn't help but to feel somewhat insufficient. As a response Tamaki let out a laugh, surprising her before he bent down to give her a kiss, still smiling when parting his lips from hers as he looked down at her.

"You were worried about what I'd think about your body?" he asked teasingly before taking a glance across it, all the time while stroking it tenderly with his hand, making Haruhi feel more aroused as his hand kept gracing towards her legs, stirring the part between them that made her let out a tiny gasp from the sensation it gave her.

"As far as I can see you've got all the parts required for a woman body." he said with a teasing smile while looking back down at Haruhi, enjoying the big blush spreading across her face upon hearing so. Feeling completely taken aback by this, Haruhi suddenly looked away while quickly pulling some of the blanket to cover her body with, feeling somewhat offended at his teasing and statement of the obvious.

"Th… thanks… but you could have said it in another way…" she mumbled, still not wanting to look him in the eyes as he let out another giggle at her adorable, somewhat mad self.

"Haha, sorry. It's just so cute that you thought I wouldn't _approve_ of you." he said while playfully snuggling his face towards hers, causing her to look back at him as she couldn't help but to feel somewhat silly. Letting him cover her lips with a deep kiss again, Haruhi felt how her body was stirring more than ever as she began feeling that she was ready for more. Eagerly returning his kisses, she found herself gripping his head with her hands to tangle her fingers in with his hair, which she seemed to have found a certain liking to do. After having kissed for another few minutes, the both of them paused as Haruhi found herself peaking down towards their lower parts for a second before looking back at him. Having taken the hint, Tamaki bent down to rest his forehead towards hers again for a few seconds before lifting himself back up, giving her somewhat of a worried expression.

"You know it might be going to hurt…?"

As a response, Haruhi let out a tiny giggle with a nod, assuring him that she was aware of it.

"I'll tell." she said with a look that turned nervous, due to thinking that they really were about to do it. Giving her a reassuring look back, Tamaki bent down towards her while slowly shifting his body to place himself on top of her again. Feeling how both their bodies were shaking, Haruhi shut her eyes tightly while clinging her arms around his shoulders, spreading her legs a little more so that he could fit between them. Covering her forehead with kisses, Haruhi felt how he moved his hips closer to hers, and somewhere along the way, with gentle movements, pressed inside of her.

"Ugh…."

Haruhi let out with a tiny gasp as it immediately started to hurt, making her cringe underneath him while sinking her teeth into one of her fingers. Snuggling his face towards hers, Tamaki kept placing warm kisses on her cheek and forehead, all the time while giving gentle and careful thrusts with heavy pants in between his kisses, obviously enjoying it a lot more than she was doing at the moment. Trying to relax however, Haruhi let out heavy pants while doing her best to enjoy the fact that he was inside of her. Despite the pain that still followed with each of his thrusts, she managed to catch the small glints of pleasure they would also give her, making her feel a bit more at ease as she felt him pressing his lips towards hers again, giving her a passionate kiss in which they occasionally had to break in order to catch their breaths. Haruhi by now felt herself letting out one soft moan after another, as the feeling of pleasure was slowly growing due to his thrusts having somewhat grown more boisterous. Peeking up at him to see him having his eyes closed with tiny drops of sweat appearing on his forehead, Haruhi felt herself blushing at this sight of his turned on self, which she came to realize made her feel more excited as well. It still hurt really badly however, and she couldn't help but to clench her eyes tightly shut by each thrust that would cause a wave of pain to run through that delicate part between her legs, causing a few tears to peek out from her eyes. At some point she had to hint for Tamaki to slow down, as she felt the pain hitting an edge she couldn't bear. Seeing as Tamaki gave her an apologetic expression, he bent down to kiss her again as he whispered "I'm sorry.", pausing his movements for a bit to let her come around. Catching the look of regret in his eyes, Haruhi couldn't help but to let out a tiny smile as she lifted her head to kiss him, causing him to look back at her with slightly wondering eyes.

"It's okay, really. Even though it hurts… this is nice." she said with a smile, although she had to force it as the pain was still lingering in her. Smiling back at her, Tamaki blushed a little at this as he gave a slight nod in agreement, whispering "It is, isn't it."

Slowly having started to move again, the both of them blushed and shivered madly as they were caught far up in their own world, both being inexperienced and shy in what they were doing. Tamaki however was too caught up in his own excitement to let the nervousness get the better of him, and Haruhi was grateful for the pain having subsided somewhat as his thrusts kept growing more intense, all the time while occasionally being assured by her that she was okay. Not really feeling much of any pleasure anymore, Haruhi just decided to bear with it as she saw how Tamaki was obviously loving it, panting heavily while rubbing his forehead towards hers, nibbling at her lips while stroking the sides of her head repeatedly. Somehow she felt how his body was tensing up as his thrusts grew faster, and he were slowly letting out occasional moans into her neck which she found was unconsciously arousing listening to. She then suddenly found herself flinching as Tamaki made one rough thrust into her with a heavy moan, boring his fingers into the pillow underneath her as he rubbed his body towards her to catch the after essence of his release. Feeling a tad startled, Haruhi stared at him with somewhat shocked eyes, not really sure as to what had happened. Lifting his head to gaze down at her, Tamaki let out a content smile while bending down to kiss her again before giving her a curios stare.

"Did you come?"

Realizing what he talked about, Haruhi found herself quickly shaking her head with a flustered expression, causing Tamaki to give another apologetic look.

"Sorry…" was all he whispered before bending to kiss her again, making it a passionate one as to make up for it. Parting his lips from hers, Haruhi felt how he slowly started to move in her again, and this time a bit slower while gazing gently into her eyes, seemingly looking for any hints of pleasure in them. Feeling herself having started to pant heavier again, Haruhi realized how she did find it better when he were doing it slowly, making those small glints of pleasure starting to grow again. Seeing this change in her, Tamaki let out another smile while making his thrusts deeper and more consuming, all the time while keeping a leisurely pace. Gripping his shoulders with her fingers, Haruhi felt herself incapable of not letting out a few moans as the pleasuring feeling kept growing in her by the second, and somehow the pain still lingering finally had to take a step back until she found herself somehow enjoying the pain as well as the pleasure. And to add to it, Tamaki bent down to cover her mouth with a french kiss, causing the growing feeling in her to reach a point where it longed for its release.

"Tamaki-senpai…" she unconsciously let out while gripping harder around his shoulders, letting out several moans along with his deep thrusts that gradually made her body shake more and more by the second, and by the time it was her turn to come, she let out a gasp along with her release as it struck her by surprise, causing her to clench herself tightly around his body, staring with widened eyes into nothing as she too unconsciously rubbed her body towards him to enjoy the lingering feeling the release gave her. Lying back down at the pillow with a relieved sigh, she gazed up with him with flustered eyes, continuously stroking his face and plucking at some strains of his hair while the both of them breathed heavily in and out, utterly content and overwhelmed by the sensation of having slept together for the first time. Smiling down at her, Tamaki once again bent down to rest his forehead towards hers while slowly pulling himself out from within her. Lying down next to her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her to pull her towards him while stroking at her cheek, the both of them enjoying a delightful silence that belonged only to them. Tamaki was the first to break it however, as he after having enjoyed the few minutes they'd been lying in complete silence, only listening to each other's breaths and stroking each other hands and fingers, peeked at Haruhi with a pair of somewhat saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry it wasn't so good for you at first… I guess I took it for granted that you would enjoy it as much as I did…"

Letting out a smile at this, Haruhi peeked into his eyes as well while blushing slightly at him.

"It's okay… I heard the first times are usually like that anyway…" she said shyly while looking away, not really wanting to let him know she'd been actually reading about it.

"… but it's not like I didn't enjoy it at all…" she said while her blush grew bigger, in which Tamaki let out a teasing smile at.

"That I know you did. Especially towards the end, you looked like you were _really_ enjoying it." he said with a giggle, causing Haruhi to blush insanely as she jerked her head away from his hold but he placed his hand back at her, scooting in closer as he gazed tenderly at her, causing her heart to beat faster again as she decided to give in to him. Letting him wrap his arm around her, she scooted herself closer till his cheek were resting towards her head, slowly closing her eyes as a delightful tiredness took over her. Tenderly caressing her head with his hand, Tamaki noticed how Haruhi's breathing had turned heavier as he realized she'd fallen asleep. Letting out a smile, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead before snuggling in to her, closing his eyes as well while whispering; "Good night, Haruhi." before eventually letting sleep take over his mind.


End file.
